


Mutant Science bros

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: X-science bros [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Hank McCoy, Beast Hank McCoy, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), Science Bros, X-Men References, X-Men Remix 2020, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Charles goes away for a week. So Erik must pick up the slack. Of course, that means having to deal with Hank. And even though they have had their differences. Erik RESPECTS Hank.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Hank McCoy, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier
Series: X-science bros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903540
Kudos: 2





	Mutant Science bros

"Attention everyone! I have a lecture to go to. So I might not be available for at least a week." Charles said. Erik was...upset that Charles had to go and speak to ANOTHER group of unworthy humans. Naturally, of course, Erik went to the mansion anyway. Just in case Logan wasn't there to be the guard dog like he usually is. Then he decided to head to Hank's lab to see MCCOY of all people. 

"Charles….isn't here Erik," Hank said. But Erik simply rolls his eyes. "I know that. I am simply here to offer my services." Erik said. "Oh well that's good," Hank said. "Yes I'm nice like that," Erik said with a smirk. ".....Do you have some sort of alternative motives at hand then?" Hank asks. 

Then Erik grins at him and Hank almost regrets asking the question. "Well now that you have asked," He said making Hank regret asking immediately. "On our own, we have made some interesting inventions. But if we put our heads together. We can be a BETTER duo than Stark and Banner."Erik said.

"We already are a better duo than Tony and Bruce." Hank points out causing Erik to smile a bit. "but they're always so kind to me, lending me their resources when I need it." He then adds.

"That's….actually very nice of them," Erik said. "Yes, it really is! Should we consider may be working together, all four of us?" Hank asks the German metal bender. Erik, of course, ponders on this."Hmmm, all new. All science Illuminati?" Erik asks."It does sound like an adventure" Hank said.

"It does. For now, we will have to make do with mutant science bros!" Erik said. "...Mutant science bros?" Hank asks. "What? Tony didn't trademark bro naming.' Erik said. "I can't believe you just said bro twice," Hank said. "Believe it! A new age is beginning. And we must stick together in these dark times!" Erik said. "Dark times...Charles is only going to be gone for a week!" Hank said. "I know what I said!" Erik said with a stern look.

A few days soon pass within the week and Erik starts to miss Charles. So he decided to see what Hank was up too. Then he walked into his lab. "Have you ever considered converting your mutant suppression medicine into a gas. For mutants with thick skin?" Erik asks. Hank is surprised at the question. "I don't think I have... It's not really ready for the big audience yet...I think." He admits. 

"Well, I am not suggesting you sell it or tell the world. I just thought it would have been rather interesting to have in handy when we fought Shaw or Apocalypse." Erik said.

"I mean I guess, but in theory, it's only for suppressing secondary mutations.." Hank said. "Then it DEFINITELY would have worked on Apocalypse," Erik said remembering Apocalypse's….UNIQUE abilities.

"It might have. But we will never know for sure. It could also just have attacked a random mutation and it would have stayed at that." Hank said. "But it would have weakened him. Theoretically anyway." Erik said. "Maybe a little bit," Hank said. 

"It's just that I am so sick and tired of having to deal with mutants who develop a god complex who forget their place. It prevents me from doing other things." Erik admits. "Aren't you also a mutant that developed a God complex?" Hank asks. "Being god is overrated," Erik said. 

"so you don't believe you can save all the mutants that want to be saved anymore?" Hank asks. "Somebody has too. Who else is going to do it? RAVEN?" Erik scoffs. "The irony is that I stopped believing in a deity long ago," Erik mutters but decided to change the subject.

"Hmmm, another idea. A small version of Cerebro. But it doesn't require a telepath to use it and thus require a different power source." Erik said. "How would it find the mutants then? It's not like I can take blood samples from everyone.." Hank said.

"Scan for the x-gene. Well...an ACTIVE x-gene. Like a bigger version of what Trask used. I hate what he did to our kind...but even you must admit it was a technical marvel." Erik points out. "It was. Disdain and fascination make a very dangerous combination. But I doubt I could create something- wait if I just need to enhance the signal then it's like Cerebro, basically adding more antennas.." Hank said.

"We might need 5 settings. Human, mutant, latent mutant, robotic, or others." Erik said looking back at all times their enemies have tried to kill them all. Erik said. "That might be a bit ambitious, there's not much of the original detail of Trask's projects left. But I'm going to need samples of these categories you talk about, I might be able to find a solution." Hank tells him. 

"Well....perhaps we take a look at the technology that Apocalypse left behind. Maybe there was something that I overlooked." Erik suggests. "An extra pair of eyes never hurt anyone, I guess I could come along," Hank said. "Excellent!" Erik said with a grin. 

When the week finally passed Charles returned to the mansion. "Erik you're here!" Charles said with a smile. "Of course. Somebody had to hold the fort down." Erik said kissing him gently. "You didn't get into any trouble while I was gone did you?" Charles asks. "Of course not!" Erik said rolling his eyes.

"While you were away...I was forced to spend time with Hank. One thing leads to another and now we are mutant science bros." Erik admits. Charles couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Good! You two should spend time together." Charles said. "We plan on being a better science duo than banner and stark," Erik said.

"Well that is a fun goal to try to achieve," Charles said. "That reminds me. Hey Hank do you want to build a robot?" Erik yelling out. "Sure I got nothing better to do anyway. But not one of those murder robots" Hank said. "Only if you want then to murder," Erik said. "I don't." Hank said. "okay then." Erik said with a shrug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Erik and Hank probably could have been friends. When they AREN'T trying to kill each other.


End file.
